User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 7, “The Liar Ball You Don't Want”
Yeaaaah, before we break up and you lose me, little me, the liar ball you don't want... See? You can sing the song with that title! Anyways, I was a little apprehensive to see an episode come out after two weeks. There seems be a trend where the even-numbered episodes are pure object show gold and the odd-numbered episodes are Before I make someone cry for some reason, here's the episode! Pre-Credits Gag: We first hear some fucked up sounds when it's revealed that it is the laughter of the contestants playing with these weird semi-spheres. Well, playing is an exaggeration. The whole thing happens in like ten seconds and you can feel that you're in another dimension. Also, the old animation is back! People are now going to remember the style of 5 and 6 as just a phase. Loser walks on the scene, causing everyone to be all happy. It's not like he has any enemies—even the rationalistic Pin and Donut are still fond of his existence. Then he says that he used to play with those mushrooms tennis balls cut in half and Fanny is quick to point out that they have only just been invented, thereby causing one Loser's faults to be known and someone to actually hate him. Whatever! I mean, it raised her by eleven places. After the theme song, elimination happens. Oh yeah, and Donut is now like 100% the host (or at least of Cake at Stake). There's this visible gag of Donut having a large centre, and we than see everyone surrounding Donut like that horrifying licking scene. Naturally, Pin and Coiny get the least amount of votes because of that Full House-like scene earlier. I guess that's another rule: If you don't want to be eliminated, say some uplifting stuff to sentimental background music!I don't think the background music in 6 was anything close to sentimental, but it still got the point across. Eggy and Loser are the last contestants to be safe, and I'm actually surprised that people remembered what Eggy said. At that time two weeks ago, I did not care. Loser is eliminated. Nobody should be surprised by that—even though Donut says it with such a happy face! Everyone else is shocked by that, even the recommended characters. Go and play the scene where they show all of them out loud. I'm sure people would love to hear that! Freesmart Iance play with the jawbreakers, and Ruby and Flower put the jawbreaker on Fries's face (because no sound can come out). And that is the best way to tell someone to shut the fuck up. Meanwhile, Donut apparently has the power to turn a jawbreaker inside out, so that's where Loser is. It also means he's going to speak for probably the rest of the series. Oh joy. The rest of the contestants say words of praise (or hatred) about Loser. That culminates into this scene where Taco gets crushed by the jawbreaker. On the moon, we see more up views of the contestants. (I don't know if I said anything about this, but there should be more assets about the benefits of three-dimensional perspectives. It really makes your animation not look shitty.) That's when the contest is announced: There are eight craters where the jawbreaker, or ball, should not fall into. The members of the teams compete for having the ball, which somehow includes a lot of objects going into other objects. I pray that people don't think of this as sexy. Also, Woody looks creepy as heck. Basketball tells everyone that Robot Flower has a communication thingy with Remote, and Tennis Ball and Golf Ball do that eyebrow thing. They probably did that for the last two weeks! Golf Ball tells Robot Flower not to break the signal. Then there's this really weird scene in 3D (apparently representing, like, the dark web or something) and I actually found that pretty cool. Meanwhile on Earth, Remote malfunctions, which according to Tennis Ball, is like a totally shitty way to act. And why is Tennis Ball just stepping on RF? It's not like in movies, where you type the name of Book's team, suddenly you're in and that's called hacking. Somehow, Grassy moves the rocket, causing the connection to be unstable. This brings back unpleasant memories of when my computer had that virus, to be honest. On the dark web, Robot Flower downloads a bomb, and it shows that all of the contestants are going to die. But, you know, in alphabetical order. Robot Flower speaks, like, non-robotically, which shows that she has a soul! Owing herself to that soul, she ends the signal despite GB's orders. Not only is everyone safe, but Pen says "Goal!"—I guess nobody got the message that he played American football in high school.I should probably change the manual of style that "soccer" is not a thing. Near the end, Remote explodes anyways. "A Better Name Than That" are up for elimination. This elimination feels like it's going to be really close. I voted for Grassy, because though he has the sixth-highest number of lines for his team, he is pretty useless. At the end, Loser gives this giant speech at the end. It's really cliché in showing how much of a nice guy Loser is, and I'm pretty sure this is the reason 295,192 peopleAs of 18 February. were crying at the end. And all of this happening as what looks like a little space onion is floating around! Seriously, someone should play Yakety Sax during this. Random Quote: "HHhhHhhHhHhhHHhHhhHHHhhHHhHhHHhhHhH" —All the recommended contestants Firsts: A truly 3-dimensional scene (since BFDIA 5e) Line Analysis Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 7 # Donut (336 syllables) # Loser (117 syllables) # Golf Ball (98 syllables) # Blocky (93 syllables) # Fanny (90 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # 4''' # Donut (3 ↑) # Golf Ball (1 ↓) # Leafy (1 ↓) # Liy (1 ↓) # Lollipop # Pen # Balloony (1 ↑) # Book (1 ↓) # Eggy The top 10 is the same as in the last episode. And the highest increase? Loser, 17 ↑. * Rank decreasing since episode 1 ** Bracelety, Dora, Pencil At the time of their eliminations... * '''Pencil went from #8 to #32. * Leafy went from #2 to #4. * Bracelety went from #29 to #43. * Liy went from #3 to #5. * Roboty went from #49 to #51. * Loser is now at #27. Where will he be afterwards? Find out next episode review! Category:Blog posts